


Raubkatzen

by callisto24



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid und Morgan wird übel mitgespielt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raubkatzen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuyami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyami/gifts).



> Geschrieben als Wichtelgeschichte für Kuyami in 'Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel'.

"Wir sollten auf Verstärkung warten." Reid wusste genau, warum er das sagte. Und auch Morgan sollte sich daran erinnern. Doch Derek hörte nicht zu, ignorierte Reids Warnung geradeheraus, als er vorwärtsstürmte, ohne sich umzudrehen. Entgegen seiner üblichen Professionalität handelte er ungewohnt spontan, schnell genug, dass Reid nichts anderes übrig blieb als ihm zu folgen.  
Das Gebäude war leer und dunkel. Gut möglich, dass sie nichts fanden, gut möglich, dass Reids Herz umsonst in seiner Brust raste.  
Ebenso möglich wie wahrscheinlich war, dass es dauern würde, bis ihr Alarmruf zu den anderen durchdrang. Wenigstens die Einsatztruppe, die Bereitschaft hatte, sollte in nur wenigen Minuten vor Ort sein. Doch Reid wusste auch und aus eigener, bitterer Erfahrung, warum wenige Minuten ausreichten, eine Katastrophe in Gang zu setzen.  
"Morgan", zischte er, während der die leere Eingangshalle durchquerte, mit lautlosen Schritten in den abzweigenden Gang einbog. Nichts war zu hören, keine Antwort, bis Derek plötzlich stehen blieb, einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter warf und ihm winkte, sich zu beeilen.  
Reid stöhnte innerlich. Derek wusste sehr gut, dass er nicht schnell genug war. Ihn zu drängen half da keineswegs. Dennoch folgte er gottergeben und so rasch er konnte.  
Das Gebäude erschien von innen noch riesiger als von außen, und dass der ausladende Keller noch weit unüberschaubarer wäre, lag auf der Hand. Morgan lenkte seine Schritte zielsicher auf das Treppenhaus zu, von dem, wie er wohl hoffte, die in die Tiefe führenden Stufen sie ihrem Ziel nahe brächten.  
Natürlich begriff Reid Dereks Absicht, ebenso wie seine Ungeduld. Seit Anfang Dezember waren sie dem Psychopathen auf den Fersen. Zu lange für jemanden, der sich persönlich involviert fühlte. Denn es deuteten alle Anzeichen darauf hin, dass der Mann, den sie jagten, nicht nur verantwortlich für das Verschwinden und den Tod von mindestens sechs Jugendlichen war, er hatte auch eines der Kinder auf dem Gewissen, die Morgan unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte, indem er sie im Basketball trainierte. Regelmäßig, jede Woche. Einmal war Reid dabei gewesen, mit der festen Absicht, ihm zu helfen. Doch nur um festzustellen – und das nicht zu seiner Überraschung -, dass jedes Einzelne der Kids um Klassen besser war in diesem und vermutlich auch in jedem anderen Sport als er selbst. Sogar die Tatsache, dass er manchen an Größe oder Länge der Beine überlegen war, zahlte sich keineswegs aus. Reid musste seine Niederlage eingestehen und Dereks liebevollen Spott ertragen. Erkannte er doch, nach all den Jahren mit ihm in einem Ermittler-Team, dass Morgan nur die Enttäuschung verbarg, nun keinen Grund mehr zu wissen, ihn zu einem Besuch bei den Jungs zu überreden.  
Reid erinnerte sich an Malcolm, einen jungen Mann, elegant, fast graziös in seinen Bewegungen. Sein Spiel mit dem Ball hatte einem Tanz geähnelt und seine Bewegungen waren geschmeidig gewesen wie die einer Katze.  
Ihn in dieser Grube zu sehen, nachdem offensichtlich grauenvolle Dinge mit ihm angestellt worden waren, deren Sinn und deren Vorgehensweise sich bis jetzt noch niemandem erschlossen hatte, erschütterte jeden Einzelnen von ihnen noch im Nachhinein und beim bloßen Gedanken daran.  
Dass Morgan durchdrehte, dass er Weihnachten, das geplante Treffen mit der Familie, die einfachsten Verhaltensregeln beim Aufspüren eines Verbrechers ignorierte, war somit nicht wirklich verwunderlich.  
Reid konnte nicht mehr tun, als ihm beizustehen, als ihm den Rücken zu decken und das Beste zu hoffen. Immerhin war Derek nicht alleine auf Rachefeldzug aufgebrochen. Wenigstens hatte er Reid benachrichtigt und ihm Zeit genug gegeben, die anderen zu alarmieren, bevor sie aufgebrochen waren.  
Mit der freien Hand rieb Reid seine Schläfe. Die verdammten Kopfschmerzen fingen schon wieder an. Zuviel Zeit war vergangen, seitdem er das letzte Mal den Priester aufgesucht hatte, dem es gelang, der Qual die Spitze zu nehmen. Auch wenn ihm jedes Mal nach einer Sitzung der Schädel brummte, auch wenn ihm sein Verstand jedes Mal wieder einzureden suchte, dass Voodoo Riten nichts als Aberglaube waren, konnte er doch nicht leugnen, dass sie halfen. 

Doch den letzten Termin hatte er versäumt. Gerade an diesem Tag war Malcolm gefunden worden und Reid hatte einfach nicht mehr daran gedacht. Kein Wunder, war doch Morgans Schmerz groß genug gewesen, dass der ihn nicht hatte verbergen können. Hatte Reid es als seine Aufgabe anzusehen, ihm die Schuldgefühle auszureden, die sich unnötig und unlogisch in dem Kollegen festgesetzt hatten. 

Vielleicht hatte er auch nicht daran denken wollen, was die letzte Sitzung in seinem Gegenüber ausgelöst hatte. Als sich das Gesicht des Priesters plötzlich verzerrte, dessen Augen sich verdrehten, während er Unverständliches murmelte. Von verborgenen Raubkatzen, von Veranlagungen, die sich veränderten, die ihr einen Auslöser suchten, um sich von den Einschränkungen einer menschlichen Existenz zu befreien. Von einem Gegenüber, das dazu bestimmt war, ihn in der Realität und bei Verstand zu halten. Worte, die Reid nicht ernst nehmen konnte und die ihn dennoch erschreckten. 

Und nun befand er sich in einem dunklen Gang und bewunderte Dereks Talent, auch in der Finsternis den Weg zu finden, mit scheinbarer Sicherheit den Hindernissen auszuweichen. Auch wenn Reid sich eingestand, dass es ihm selbst leichter fiel, als er vermutet hätte.  
Ihre Gummisohlen verschluckten die Geräusche ihrer Schritte. Der Weg erstreckte sich ins Endlose. Und gerade als Reid glaubte, dass er nie enden werde, erhellte sich das Ende des Tunnels wahrnehmbar. Derek hielt einen Augenblick an. Der Blick, den er Reid zuwarf, enthielt Triumpf und die Gewissheit des bevorstehenden Sieges. Reid umklammerte seine Waffe fester. 

„Jetzt haben wir ihn“, zischte Derek und stürmte vorwärts.  
„Sei vorsichtig“, wollte Reid ihm zurufen, die Ahnung der lauernden Gefahr deutlich verspürend.  
Doch Derek, getrieben von Hass und Schmerz stoppte nicht, rannte vorwärts, bis ein scheußlich krachendes Geräusch ertönte. Reid erstarrte automatisch, erkannte verspätet den sich öffnenden Spalt in der Decke, aus dem die Wand herabstürzte, mit einem Knall im Boden einrastete und ihn von Derek trennte. Als er wieder zu sich kam, warf er sich dagegen, erkannte in dem durchsichtigen Gebilde Panzerglas, erkannte Morgan, der, nun von zwei Seiten eingeschlossen, gegen die Wand hämmerte, die ihn von seinem Ziel, von dem anderen Ende des Tunnels und der dort lockenden Helligkeit trennte.  
Morgan schoss, doch die Wand hielt, und durch die beiden Scheiben hindurch sah Reid einen gedrungenen Mann in gebückter Haltung, der seinen Mund zu einem hämischen Grinsen verzogen hatte. Er trug einen weißen Laborkittel und eine randlose Brille, die er nun neugierig höher schob, während er Derek begutachtete. Für einen Augenblick fiel seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Reid und die blassen Augen weiteten sich. 

Reid wich unwillkürlich zurück. Wahnsinn entströmte jeder Pore des Mannes, Reid fühlte es in seinen Eingeweiden. Da bemerkte er, wie Derek erstarrte und sich nur einen Augenblick später umwandte.  
Langsam, es schien sich für Reid um Zeitlupe zu handeln, kam er auf ihn zu, die dunklen Augen auf Reid geheftet, der sich nicht rühren konnte. Er wollte schreien, wollte seinen Blick lösen, Dereks Aufmerksamkeit auf den Unsub lenken, der sich hinter ihnen ins Fäustchen lachte, doch weder sein Blick noch seine Stimme und schon gar nicht seine Gliedmaßen wollten ihm gehorchen.  
Derek hob einen Arm, presste seine Handfläche gegen das Glas, das sie nun trennte. Jetzt bemerkte Reid es auch, registrierte den Geruch. Und er sah den weißen Qualm, der aus Düsen in den seitlichen Wänden quoll, Dereks Gefängnis zu füllen begann. Ohne zu wissen warum er tat, was er tat, hob Reid die eigene Hand und legte seine Handfläche gegen seine Seite des Glases. Seine Augen fanden erneut die Morgans.  
"Es ist in Ordnung", wollte er sagen. "Ich hole dich da raus." Doch dann nahm er den scharfen Geruch wahr, das Brennen in seinen Augen, den Nebel, der sich zwischen ihm und Morgan ausbreitete. Dereks Lippen bewegten sich. 'Ist schon gut', dachte Reid, plötzlich ruhig. 'Wenn es ihn erwischt, dann sollte es mich ebenso treffen.‘ Anderes war immer schon undenkbar gewesen. Und hätte er noch Kontrolle über seine Gesichtsmuskeln gehabt, dann hätte er wohl gelächelt, bevor ihn der weiße Qualm umhüllte und in Bewusstlosigkeit tauchte. 

Als er wieder aufwachte, dröhnte sein Schädel. Anders als er es gewohnt war. Nicht weniger schmerzhaft, doch auf eine umfassendere, körperlichere Art. Die Qual erfasste nicht nur seinen Kopf, sondern zog sich bis in die Fingerspitzen und die Zehen. Jetzt erst bemerkte Reid, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Er hob die schweren Lider und sah sich suchend um. Seine Lippen waren trocken, seine Kehle fühlte sich an als habe er mit Sand gegurgelt.  
Doch das Schlimmste war das zufriedene, aufgequollene Gesicht des Mannes, der sich über ihn beugte.  
"Gib dir keine Mühe", sagte der. "Ich hab dich gründlich festgeschnürt." Er lachte meckernd und Reid zerrte trotz der Bemerkung an seinen Fesseln. Er blinzelte an sich herab, stellte fest, dass er auf einer schrägen Liege festgebunden war, Handgelenke, Fußgelenke und Hüfte mit Lederriemen verschnürt.  
Reid drehte suchend den Kopf, stöhnte leise, als er Morgan sah, der sich ihm gegenüber und auf ähnliche Art befestigt befand. Nur dass ihn zusätzliche Ketten hielten.  
Der Fremde nickte, nachdem er Reids Blick gefolgt war, und rieb sich die Hände. "Dass ich auch so ein Glück habe", murmelte er und begann an einem Tisch mit blitzenden Instrumenten zu hantieren. "Was für ein Weihnachtsgeschenk das auch ist. Gleich zwei solch delikate Exemplare. Ich wette, dass ich mit meinen Forschungen heute endlich Erfolg haben werde. Ist es nicht so, meine Kätzchen?"  
Seine Stimme klang näselnd und unangenehm hoch und Reid schauderte, als er eine Spritze in die Luft hob und vor seinen Augen schwenkte.  
Er neigte sich näher. "Nenn mich, Doktor Moreau, nicht verwandt", kicherte er und kitzelte mit der freien Hand Reids Unterarm. Der zuckte zurück, entkam jedoch den Fesseln nicht. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf.  
Der Doktor schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Du solltest wissen, dass das nichts bringt", sagte er. "Hübsch sind wir, aber nicht sehr stark. Unsere Fähigkeiten liegen wohl auf anderer Ebene." Er lachte wieder und Reid suchte Dereks Blick. Der lag ruhig, nur seine Augen zeigten, dass er wach war und das Geschehen beobachtete.  
"Such nur deinen Gefährten", neckte Doktor Moreau boshaft. "Der hatte seine vergeblichen Versuche. Nützte ihm nichts." Er beugte sich näher zu Reid und der würgte, als er den Atem des Mannes roch.  
"Vielleicht wunderst du dich über die verstärkten Fesseln. Die haben nur einen Grund. Den, dass dein Kumpan tatsächlich erstaunliche Kraft besitzt und Ausdauer. Sein Wille ist dem der in ihm geweckten Raubkatze überlegen. Du kannst stolz auf ihn sein.“  
Doktor Moreau verzog die schmalen Lippen zu einem hässlichen Grinsen. „Eigentlich hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass ein Exemplar mit dieser Veranlagung eine solch ausgeprägte Bindungsfähigkeit aufweist. Ihr beide gehört zu den Ausnahmen. Ihr seid einsame Geschöpfe. Du weißt, wovon ich spreche. Du warst dein Leben lang alleine, hast nie jemanden an dich herangelassen. Das liegt in deiner Natur."  
Er erhob sich wieder, rückte die Brille gerade und sah zu Derek. "Bei ihm ist sie vorhanden, doch offenbar nicht so stark ausgeprägt. Deshalb habe ich ihm bereits zwei Injektionen verabreicht. Es kann nichtsdestotrotz dauern bis sich die Mutation auch äußerlich bemerkbar macht."  
"Mutation?" Reid stellte fest, dass ihm seine Stimme wieder gehorchte, doch klang sie fremd und rau in seinen Ohren.  
"Aber ja", bemerkte der Mann ungeduldig. "Ich dachte, das wüsstet ihr. Deshalb wart ihr doch hinter mir her, auf der Suche nach genetischer Verbesserung. Mir gegenüber könnt ihr das ruhig zugeben."  
"Das ist ..." Reid wollte verneinen, doch der Ausdruck in den Augen des Mannes, der von Arroganz und Erbarmungslosigkeit sprach, belehrte ihn eines Besseren, ließ den Profiler in ihm erwachen.  
"Dafür haben Sie die Kinder gebraucht", stellte er fest, darauf bedacht, den Abscheu aus seinem Tonfall heraus zu halten.  
"Also doch ein Schlaukopf", der Mann legte unerwartet bedachtsam die Spritze ab und klatschte dann wie irre in die Hände. "Ich wusste es doch. Meine Katzen sind alle klug."  
"Aber es hat nicht funktioniert", gab Reid zu bedenken und das Grinsen des Mannes zerfiel.  
„Hat es nicht“, gab er zu, bevor seine Faust mit unerwarteter Wucht auf dem Tisch mit den Instrumenten landete. „Dabei hatte ich sie so gut ausgesucht. Jeder Einzelne von ihnen besaß die Eigenschaften die notwendig waren. Sie waren elegant und sicher, schwerelos im Gang, klug und doch furchtlos. Sie waren perfekt.“  
„Und allein“, flüsterte Reid. „Was ist geschehen?“ Sein Blick huschte zu Morgan, der die Lippen aufeinander gepresst hatte.  
„Die zweite Injektion“, sagte der Mann gedankenverloren. „Die Dosierung stimmte nicht. Ich gab ihnen zu viel und sie veränderten sich zu schnell. Das Raubtier in ihnen kämpfte sich hervor, ließ ihre Haut, ihre Organe aufplatzen, tötete sie von innen. Einen nach dem anderen.“  
Ein Gewicht legte sich schwer auf Reids Brust, drückte ihm die Luft ab. „Morgan bekam zwei Injektionen“, stieß er mühsam hervor.  
Der Doktor kicherte. „Und wir werden sehen, wie es ihm bekommt.“ Er drehte kurz den Kopf, betrachtete Derek wohlwollend. „Aber ich bin sicher, dass er bessere Chancen besitzt. Die anderen waren jünger und schwächer. Der hier ist ein Prachtexemplar, ein Panther. Er bebt vor zurückgehaltener Wut und Kraft. Stell dir nur vor, was er erreichen kann, wenn die Fesseln, die ihn in seine Menschlichkeit zwängen, gesprengt werden.“  
„Das ist verrückt“, flüsterte Reid.  
Der Doktor schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. „Das ist Wissenschaft. Und ihr beiden seid mir nicht zufällig in den Schoß gefallen. Ihr tragt es doch schon in euch. Ich sehe die Katze in dir. Es drängt sie an die Oberfläche, immer schon. Doch seit geraumer Zeit besonders, ist es nicht so?“  
Wieder beugte er sich zu Reid. „Sag, hast du manchmal Schmerzen? Fühlt es sich an, als wollte dein Kopf zerspringen? Als wärest du nicht Herr deiner Glieder?“ 

Er erhob sich und lachte. „Ihr beiden werdet mir noch danken, dass ich euch von der Sklaverei eurer Humanität befreit habe.“  
Er wies mit dem Zeigefinger nach oben. „Witzig, sich vorzustellen, dass eure menschlichen Kollegen vergeblich nach euch suchen. Besäßen sie nur den Bruchteil der Sinne, die ihr bald euer Eigen nennen werdet, sie könnten euch spüren. Sie könnten mich spüren.“ Sein Lachen meckerte grässlich in Reids Ohren und er wand sich gequält. 

„Ah“, nickte der Doktor. „Das Gehör spielt schon mit.“ Er strich Reids Haar aus der Stirn, ließ seine dicken Finger auf dieser ruhen. „Zu schade, dass ich noch keine Formel für die vollkommene Verwandlung gefunden habe“, murmelte er. „Dass ein Exemplar wie du sich mit ein paar Sinnen und physiologischen Extravaganzen begnügen muss, ist eine Schande. Zu gern würde ich dir dein Fell kraulen.“ 

Reid versuchte, sich von ihm zu entfernen, aber war zwischen dem Mann und der Liege eingekesselt. Zorn ergriff ihn, spannte seinen Körper an.  
„Verschwinde“, zischte er und die Welt um ihn wurde undeutlich. 

„Oh.“ Der Mann grinste. „Da haben wir bereits die Pupillen.“ Wieder kam er näher und Reid kniff die Lider zusammen. Vergeblich, der Mann öffnete sie, starrte in Reids brennende Augen, die unscharfen Gesichtszüge noch scheußlicher anzusehen.  
„Schmale Schlitze“, stellte Doktor Moreau fest. „Hervorragend. Ich wusste, dass du es in dir trägst.“  
Er öffnete Reids Mund. Der würgte, als er die Finger des anderen an seinen Lippen und dann auf seinen Zähnen fühlte.  
„Spitz und scharf“, fügte der hinzu. „Und die Zunge wie sie von der Natur gedacht war.“  
Er lehnte sich zurück, nahm die Spritze wieder auf, rammte sie ohne Zögern in Reids Arm. Der wimmerte erschrocken. Doktor Moreau hob eine Augenbraue. „Du wirst es mir danken, Hübscher“, flüsterte er. „Eine Siamkatze wie du sollte erfahren wie es ist, rollig zu sein.“  
Reids ohnehin ungenaue Sicht, vernebelte sich zusätzlich, als er spürte wie ihm die Flüssigkeit injiziert wurde. Er ächzte, zuckte, als er mehr fühlte als beobachtete, wie Doktor Moreau sich von ihm entfernte.  
Nein, zurückgerissen wurde, mit einem heftigen Griff gepackt und beiseite geworfen, als bestünde er aus Watte und Federn, nicht aus Fleisch und Knochen.  
Reid blinzelte, erkannte Morgans Augen, schwarz wie die Nacht, hasserfüllt. Erkannte Morgans Arme, die den Kopf des Mannes seitwärts rammten, ihn unbarmherzig festhielten, den Nacken offenbarten. Reid erkannte Zähne, die aufblitzten, bevor sie sich in den feisten, bleichen Nacken des Mannes schlugen, dessen Arterie zerfetzten. Blutrote Lippen gerieten in Reids Blickfeld, bevor Morgan sich abwandte und ausspuckte, den sterbenden Körper des Wahnsinnigen achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ, und sich Reid zuwandte. Derek wischte den Mund mit seinem Ärmel ab und befand sich plötzlich über Reid. Er sah die schmalen, sichelförmigen Pupillen, nur unwesentlich dunkler als die Iris in rot umrandeten Augen, sah die spitze Zunge über die Lippen gleiten und spürte Morgans Hände auf seinen Fesseln, fühlte wie der das Leder zerriss.  
„Derek“, keuchte er, erfüllt von Dankbarkeit und dem hochkochenden Verlangen, den anderen zu berühren. Erst jetzt sah er die Spritze, die sich immer noch in seinem Arm befand. Beobachtete Derek, der die mit plötzlicher Vorsicht entfernte, Reids Hemdsärmel zurück und über die Wunde gleiten ließ, bevor er ihn hochzog und beide Arme um ihn schlang. Reid legte den Kopf an Dereks Brust, rieb seine Wange gegen den Stoff des Shirts, wünschte sich unerwartet und irrational, dass der nicht existierte, wünschte sich, Dereks Haut zu spüren, wünschte sich, die mit seiner Zunge zu schmecken, als könnte der Geschmack das Brennen in seinem Mund lindern.  
Er fuhr zurück und hoch, starrte Morgan erschrocken an. „Es ist vorbei“, sagte der heiser und Reid beobachtete, wie sich seine Pupillen rundeten. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht“, flüsterte er. 

In dem Moment krachte eine Tür. Gleichzeitig brach vor ihnen eine Wand auf. Instinktiv ließen sie sich los, hoben ihre Arme, ließen sie noch oben, als sie Hotch erkannten, der mit gezogener Waffe über die Trümmer stieg.  
Gleich hinter ihm tauchte Rossi auf, während sich andere Agenten von der Seite näherten. Rossi hob einen Arm. „Wir haben sie“, rief er aus, die Erleichterung deutlich in seiner Stimme. Er drehte sich um und Reid vernahm nur noch ein Kommando, das sich entfernt nach Sanitäter anhörte, bevor er erneut gegen Derek sackte, der ihn wie selbstverständlich auffing. 

 

Als er erwachte, lag eine Bettdecke schwer und kalt auf seinem Körper. Sein Kopf dröhnte und in seinen Ohren rauschte es, während er die Augen nicht aufbekam.  
„Fieber“, hörte er eine Stimme, die entfernt der von Hotch ähnelte, wieder in ein Rauschen überging, bevor er weitere Wortfetzen wahrnahm. „Mehr Leichen in diesem Stockwerk. Wahnsinnige Experimente.“  
„Derek“, stöhnte er und die Stimmen verstummten. Dann waren sie auf einmal ganz nahe. Kühle Hände auf seiner Stirn, seinen Fingern.  
„Derek geht es gut“, hörte er J.J.s sanfte Stimme neben Garcias Schluchzen. „Dir wird es auch besser gehen“, versprach Emily. „Die Ärzte haben das Gift aus eurem Blut entfernen können, soweit möglich. Und das Verbliebene ist nicht gefährlich, sagen sie. Nach den Feiertagen erwarten wir dich wieder im Büro. Keine Ausreden.“  
Wider Willen lächelte Reid. „Derek ist in Ordnung?“, vergewisserte er sich dennoch.  
„Dem geht es besser als dir“, erklärte Hotch. „Der hält es schon nicht mehr hier aus. Wenn sie ihm nicht gerade wieder Blut abnähmen, würde er auch dich mit seinen Entlassungsplänen nerven.“  
„Gut“, flüsterte Reid und sein Bewusstsein schwand erneut. 

 

Als er erwachte, war es dunkel um ihn. Er blinzelte, spürte die Anwesenheit, die Wärme, die ihn geweckt hatte.  
„Ich bin es.“ Die vertraute Stimme enthielt Trost und Versprechen.  
Reid setzte sich auf, stöhnte, als sich ein Schwall Hitze in seinem Körper ausbreitete, ihn vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen durchrieselte. Unbewusst griff er nach Morgan, um sich zu stützen. Doch schneller noch hatte der seinen Arm um Reid gelegt und ihn an sich gezogen. Reid hörte sein Herz in der Brust trommeln, vernahm den Einklang in dem es mit Dereks schlug. Er legte eine Hand gegen die Brust des anderen und lauschte.  
„Reid“, sagte der leise. „Lass uns gehen.“  
„Gehen?“, flüsterte der. „Wohin?“  
„Nach Hause“, antwortete Derek. „Die können uns hier nicht helfen.“  
Reid öffnete seine Augen, studierte das Shirt, das Derek trug und auf dem seine Hand lag. Er krallte seine Finger in den Stoff. „Ich dachte, das hätten sie schon.“ Seine Zunge fühlte sich pelzig an, als er sprach.  
„Soweit es ihnen möglich ist“, antwortete Morgan. „Aber sie können nicht alles wissen.“ Er schwieg einen Moment, bevor er weitersprach. „Aber wir wissen mehr, oder nicht?“  
Reid presste die Lippen zusammen, rieb seine Nase gegen Dereks Shirt, begann seinen Oberkörper gegen Morgan zu drängen, wollte mehr von ihm fühlen, wollte alles von sich, jede Faser, jede Zelle seines Seins gegen ihn pressen, gegen ihn reiben.

„Ist es nicht so?“, wiederholte Derek und Reid erlaubte seiner freien Hand unter Dereks Shirt zu gleiten, die glatte Haut zu spüren. Doch nicht nur war sie gleichermaßen hart wie samtig, sie glühte auch mit der Hitze, die Reid fühlte.  
Er nickte in Morgans Shirt hinein und der zog ihn mit einer Bewegung hoch.  
Und obwohl Reid es gewohnt war, es erwartet hatte, dass er nun stolperte, unsicher auf seinen Füßen balancierte, nur durch Morgans sicheren Griff vom Sturz abgehalten wurde, fand er sofort sein Gleichgewicht, folgte Morgans Schritt geschmeidiger als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte, als er es von sich kannte. 

Er trug keine Schuhe, und als er den Blick auf den Boden richtete, sah er, dass Morgan ebenfalls barfuß war. Und dennoch oder gerade deswegen bewegten sie sich rasch, benötigten nicht mehr Anstrengung als ein kurzes Ducken im Eingangsbereich, als sie auch schon auf der Straße standen. Morgan nahm Reids Hand und sie liefen, huschten, schnell und elegant wie Katzen durch hoch aufragende Häuserschluchten, spärlich dekoriert mit Lichterketten. Gelegentlich blinkte ein bunter Stern in einem Fenster. Neben einem von ihnen fühlte Reid sich gegen die Wand gedrängt, spürte Dereks heißen Atem an seinem Hals. „Spencer“, flüsterte der und Reid schloss die Augen. „Ja“, sagte er nur und fühlte Dereks raue Zunge an seinem Hals. Sein Körper bebte und stand in Flammen. Mit einem leisen Schrei warf er beide Arme um Dereks Schultern und presste sich hungrig gegen ihn, begann mit unmissverständlichen Bewegungen gegen dessen Unterleib. Derek seufzte erstickt und presste seine Finger in Reids Hüften, als er über dessen Schlüsselbein leckte und sanft zubiss.  
„Derek“, keuchte Reid. „Ich kann nicht warten.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Dereks Antwort lag zwischen Lachen und Weinen, verriet bloße Leidenschaft.  
„Ich will nur“, sagt er und atmete schwer, als wollte er die Gewalten, die seinen Körper erfassten, beruhigen. „Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dich immer schon geliebt habe. Dass es nichts mit diesem Wahnsinn zu tun hat. Dass ich nur nicht … ich konnte nicht, weil du … nicht bereit warst. Weil du wie ein Bruder für mich warst, ich dich beschützen sollte.“ Er lachte bitter auf. „Ist mir nicht gelungen.“  
„Das ist es doch.“ Reid ließ seine Zunge über Dereks Ohr wandern, tauchte mit der Spitze hinter das Ohrläppchen, bevor er vorsichtig zubiss. „Du hast mich gerettet. Und der Wahnsinnige hatte Recht. Ich wollte nie jemanden neben mir, konnte den Gedanken nicht einmal ertragen. Mit Ausnahme von dir. Du warst immer mein Gefährte. Und ich möchte, dass du mehr wirst.“  
„Warum?“, flüsterte Derek.  
Reid presste seine Lippen auf Morgans Mundwinkel. „Weil ich dich auch liebe. Ob Mensch oder Raubkatze, das spielt alles keine Rolle.“  
Derek stöhnte und Reid fühlte sich wieder in Bewegung, fühlte wie seine Beine sich im Gleichklang mit Dereks bewegten, wie sie die Eingangshalle seines Apartmenthauses betraten, die Stufen empor hetzten. Wie Derek die Tür öffnete, bemerkte er nicht. Nur dass der ihn gegen die Innenseite derselben drängte, noch während er sie schloss, und Reids Mund mit seinem bedeckte, bis er keine Luft mehr bekam, was ihm zu seiner Verwunderung keine Angst bereitete.  
Als Morgan ihm die Kleidung vom Leib streifte, wimmerte er gegen dessen Lippen und Derek ließ ihn los. Reid spürte das Feuer in seinem Körper brennen und er riss seinerseits an dem Stoff, der Morgan bedeckte, konnte an nichts anderes denken als daran, dessen Haut, dessen Körper mit seinen Fingern, seinen Lippen, seiner Zunge zu erkunden. Sie glühte, so wie seine eigene und er rieb seinen Körper gegen Morgans, stöhnte heiser, erkannte rasch, dass keiner seiner bisherigen Versuche ihm helfen konnte.  
Er glitt an Morgan herab, nahm dessen Jeans und Shorts mit, leckte einen langen Streifen an dessen aufgerichtetem Schwanz entlang, bis er den anderen erzittern fühlte.  
Erst dann sank er endgültig auf die Knie, drehte sich von Morgan weg und duckte sich, bevor er sich auf alle Viere erhob, sich unmissverständlich darbot.  
Hinter ihm erklang ein heiseres Stöhnen und dann befand sich Morgan bereits hinter ihm und über ihm. Dessen Hände fanden den Griff von zuvor um seine Hüften. Sein heißer Penis drängte gegen die schmale Öffnung und Reid seufzte, neigte den Kopf tiefer, bewegte seinen Unterleib in Erwartung. Als Derek in ihn eindrang, stieß er einen Schrei aus und seine Arme gaben nach. Doch Derek hielt ihn, umfing seine Brust. Dereks Finger streiften seine Brustwarzen, als er sich in Reid vergrub und keuchend verharrte. „Mehr“, flehte Reid. „Bitte.“ Und Derek lachte und begann sich zu bewegen. Er zog Reid hoch, bis der gegen ihn lehnte und Morgan in ihn hineinstoßen konnte und gleichzeitig seinen Penis massieren. Reid glaubte zu explodieren, die Hitze und die Erregung verwandelten ihn in ein hilfloses Opfer seiner lange vergrabenen und nun ihn überrollenden Bedürfnisse.  
„Derek“, schrie er auf, als er kam, als er spürte wie sich dessen Penis in ihm entlud und ihn mit heißem Samen füllte.  
Derek biss in seine Schulter und als er ihn losließ und zurück gegen die Tür sank, von der sie sich kaum entfernt hatten, war es Reid, der ihn umfing und hochzog, bevor er seine Stirn an Dereks Oberarm ruhen ließ. Sein Herz raste immer noch, die Hitze pulsierte in seinen Adern. 

Es war noch nicht vorbei, noch lange nicht. Vielleicht würde es nie vorbei sein. Doch auch das war in Ordnung, Reid war damit einverstanden.  
„Von jetzt an aber im Bett“, flüsterte er und ließ seine Finger Morgans starken Rücken entlang gleiten, fühlte jeden Muskel, jede Sehne. Morgan lachte. Dessen kräftige Brust presste sich gegen Reids, als er den anderen näher zog. „Kann ich nicht versprechen“, wisperte er. „Die Couch ist auch bequem.“  
Reid leckte mit der rauen Katzenzunge über Dereks Schultern. „Wenn das mein Weihnachtswunsch wäre“, dachte er laut, „dass es immer so bliebe wie in diesem Augenblick, was wäre dann?“  
Derek küsste seine Stirn. „Dann würde ich ihn dir erfüllen.“ 

 

Ende


End file.
